battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 16
During the puppets Blue Spongy (puppet).png|Blue Spongy; simondomino The large crowd at Cake at Stake Screenshot_2017-12-17-20-05-41-1.png|Alex; alexlion05 Screen Shot 2018-02-15 at 4.44.28 PM.png|Army; UMvideos10 Awesome Face.png|Awesome Face; Ziggyfan325 Uhh.PNG|Baby Coiny; jmarston123 Backpackyftw.PNG|Backpack; maadog14ify. Bacon bfdi16.png|Bacon; theviperman77 Ball Card bfdi16.png|Ball Card; Flame904Animations Blue Match bfdi16.png|Blue Match; bobbb44445 Blue Water Bottle bfdi16.png|Blue Water Bottle; KittyAndSammi Bob-omb bfdi16.png|Bob-omb; luigifan00001 Bomby bfdi16.png|Bomby; englishcreamcakes IcontrolMyBODY.png|Bonsai; pinkbelossom Book bfdi16.png|Book; nheonhcc Bottley Vector.png|Bottley; KINOFARR65 Boulder_BFDI_16.png|Boulder; TheBombDightyShis Bowling Ball bfdi16 englishcreamcakes.png|Bowling Ball; englishcreamcakes Bowling Ball bfdi16 Pacothediscoking.png|Bowling Ball; Pacothediscoking Bowling Ball and Bowling Pin bfdi16.png|Bowling Ball and Bowling Pin; TheBombDigityShis Bubble Blower bfdi16.png|Bubble Blower; englishcreamcakes Cake bfdi16 jmarston123.png|Cake; jmarston123 Cake bfdi16 xXangelwings1234Xx.png|Cake; xXangelwings1234Xx Car Engine bfdi16.png|Car Engine; worldsubways13 Cell Phone bfdi16.png|Cellphone; maxbigtoe Cheese bfdi16.png|Cheese; cheese7373 Cheeseburger bfdi16.png|Cheeseburger; kookyguy55 Chilly bfdi16.png|Chilly; ILVGwebmaster Colby bfdi16.png|Colby; gmixer11 Cuppy bfdi16.png|Cuppy; kciiz Dance bfdi16.png|Dance; JACKIEMON1 Deepfryer.png|Deep Fryer; worldsubways13 Disco Ball bfdi16.png|Disco Ball Door bfdi16.png|Door; DeeandEd Drink bfdi16.png|Drink; BrawwRocks1290 Dumbbell bfdi16.png|Dumbbell; pudmaster12345 Egg bfdi16.png|Egg; cheese7373 Epic Smiley bfdi16.png|Epic Smiley; pwndyourfaceoff Fanny bfdi16.png|Fanny; billybillybobjim Female Version bfdi16.png|Female Version; frezblade; grouped with Human Camery bfdi16.png|Camery; Zakary2425 Cardy bfdi16.png|Cardy; pngos Female Announcer Thing bfdi16.png|Female Announcer Thing; jmarston123 Football bfdi16.png|Football; wiixxxproducers French Fries bfdi16.png|French Fries; misha1966 Fridge bfdi16.png|Fridge; Flame904Animations Screen Shot 2018-01-14 at 5.56.29 PM.png|G; englishcreamcakes; grouped with O and M Game Boy bfdi16.png|Game Boy; MrZachgreat Hattie bfdi16.png|Hattie; tyboy618 Heater bfdi16.png|Heater; Flame904Animations Hilly.png|Hilly; PestramiShowALT Human bfdi16.png|Human; frezblade; grouped with Female Version Icy cle bfdi16.png|Icy cle; totaldrama23 IPad bfdi16.png|iPad; BridgetteMADNESS Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 3.43.20 PM.png|Iron; TotalPokeDramaFan Key bfdi16.png|Key; jimimon100 Keyboard bfdi16.png|Keyboard; Duncan9876543210 Kino bfdi16.png|Kino; KINOFARR65 Laddy bfdi16.png|Laddy; lickilicky64 Lawn Mower bfdi16.png|Lawn Mower; Explosion772 Screenshot 2017-11-24-23-52-25.png|Lolly Pop; xXandytraicyXx Chilly fridge.PNG|Luigi; PetstramiShowALT; grouped with Mario, Princess Peach, and Weegee Screen Shot 2018-01-14 at 5.56.20 PM.png|M; englishcreamcakes; grouped with O and G Magic Carpet bfdi16.png|Magic Carpet; yummysimon4 Mamma mia.png|Mario; PetstramiShowALT; grouped with Luigi, Princess Peach, and Weegee Mayonnaise.png|Mayonnaise; kookyguy55 Mr. Imagination.png|Mr. Imagination; Lohuydahutt Ms. Speaker Thing bfdi16|Ms. Speaker Thing; MyMarioman101 Rc Nail.png|Nailey; worldsubways13 Rc Nail.png|Naily; 9nintendo9 Nickel bfdi16.png|Nickel; DuncanEpic Nurse Lilly.png|Nurse Lily; pinkbelossom; bears a resemblance to Nurse Joy, a character from Pokemon Screen Shot 2018-01-14 at 5.55.41 PM.png|O; englishcreamcakes; grouped with M and G Orange-1.png|Orange; tdifan11111 Paper Bag-0.png|Paper Paper Bag; worldsubways13 Peachy_hay.PNG|Peach; PestramiShowALT Peacy.png|Peacy; Nelsa13Luv Paper bfdi16.png|Paper; alexlion05 Pencil Case bfdi16.png|Pencil Case; pngos Pencil Clone.png|Pencil Clone; PestramiShowALT Pink Tennis Ball.png|Pink Tennis Ball; pinkbelossom Peach Vector.png|Princess Peach; PestramiShowALT; grouped with Mario, Luigi, and Weegee RR_and_RF_BFDI_16.png|Robot Rocky And Robot Flower; PetramiShowALT Ropey Vector.png|Ropey; TheLegobatman3609; appears much thinner than the character with the same name in "Reveal Novum", recommended by the same user Rubber Duckie bfdi16.png|Rubber Duckie; kookyguy55 Thbis.png|Salesman; PestramiShowALT Saturn.png|Saturn; Englishcreamcakes; similar character recommended by ThristySkunk910 and Unknown1337s Saxophone bfdi16.png|Saxophone; MRNATE989 Sharpie-0.png|Sharpie; simondomino Socky.png|Shirt Socky; fishhooksmilo100 Song bfdi16.png|Song; JACKIEMON1 Spammy bfdi16.png|Spammy; BFDIFAN9001 Gray Stapy.png|Stapler; epicblane Stapy 16.png|Stapler; unintelligible Summer bfdi16.png|Summer; pinkbelossom Sushi bfdi16.png|Sushi; kduunintelligible77 Rc Nail.png|Tack; Bassdum01 Tamago bfdi16.png|Tamago; JACKIEMON1 TDI Duncan bfdi16.png|TDI Duncan; flamer9111 Tornado bfdi16.png|Tornado; PestramishowALT Torso.png|Torso; alexlion05 Treasure Map.png|Treasure Map; MrOrange890 TV bfdi16.png|TV; DragonBallNC Water Glass bfdi16.png|Water Glass; XandytraicyXx Water Tap bfdi16.png|Water Tap; worldsubways13 Egg.PNG|Weegee; PestramiShowALT; grouped with Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach Wii Game Case 16.png|Wii Game Case; worldsubways13; seems to run the game Get To The Top Although There Is No Top! Window bfdi16.png|Window; MrOrange890 Wine Glass bfdi16.png|Wine Glass; Zakary42 Yoshi bfdi16.png|Yoshi; flamer9111 Youtube Logo bfdi16.png|YouTube Logo; PestramishowALT Zip bfdi16.png|Zip; Ben1178 Zombie.png|Zombie; JACKIEMON1 The "cake" used Pie BFDI.png|Blueberry Pie; Spongebobvideopants, frezblade & nheonhoc Objects for the competition Bowling Ball by TheBombDigityShis.png|Blocky and Pencil's Bowling Ball; TheBombDigityShis Bowling Pin bfdi16.png|Bowling Pin; TheBombDigityShis Bowling Ball bfdi16 englishcreamcakes-0.png|Bubble's Bowling Ball; englishcreamcakes Bowling Ball bfdi16 Pacothediscoking-0.png|Leafy and possibly Firey's Bowling Ball; Pacothediscoking Extra Pictures HillyHiding.png HillyAsset.png Nurse_lily.jpg Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters